The present invention relates to a tabular heat pipe structure having support bodies and, more particularly, to a tabular heat pipe structure having support bodies, which structure is disposed on a component emitting heat to conduct a large amount of heat generated by the component, and has a uniform and intact structure.
Along with quick upgrade of the industry, operating speeds of various machines and information products increase day by day. Heat generated therewith also increase. In order to allow components in the machine to operate normally within permissible temperatures, various kinds of heat-radiating devices have been designed for components emitting a large amount of heat.
Under the requirement for compactness of today""s products, a thin and flat tabular heat pipe has been developed. The tabular heat pipe comprises a housing, working fluid filling the housing and a support body. The support body is a metal net having capillary action. When the tabular heat pipe is disposed on a component emitting heat, the working fluid absorbs heat from the component and evaporates to the upper plane of the housing. Because the upper plane of the housing is a low-temperature, heat-radiating face, the vapor condenses into liquid and flows downwards along the support body. Heat radiation can thus be accomplished through repetitive cold and hot circulation in this way.
However, the above conventional tabular heat pipe may easily cave in and deform due to back pressure, and has drawbacks such as a poor heat-conducting ability, a larger contact heat resistance, an unstable capillary structure, a difficult processing procedure, a high cost, a low manufacturing speed, difficulty in flat adhesion of the capillary structure, and cumbersome point welding. Moreover, the support body only fills the housing. When operating in a high-temperature environment, the tabular heat pipe may easily expand to cause a loose adhesion of the support body in the housing. Therefore, the condensed working fluid cannot flow downwards along the support body. Instead, it is necessary for the condensed working fluid to condense into large drops and then fall down due to gravity, hence greatly reducing the heat-radiating efficiency of the tabular heat pipe.
Accordingly, the above conventional tabular heat pipe has inconveniences and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to solve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tabular heat pipe structure having support bodies, which structure is uniform and intact, has a high rigidity, will not cave in and deform due to back pressure in the heat pipe, and will not let a housing separate from the support bodies because of expansion at high temperatures. Therefore, the tabular heat pipe structure has the advantages such as a better heat-conducting ability, a smaller contact heat resistance, a simple processing procedure, a low cost, a quick manufacturing speed, and a simple and stable process of flat adhesion.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a tabular heat pipe structure having support bodies, which structure comprises a housing, working fluid received in the housing and support bodies. The top and bottom faces of the support bodies are zigzag faces having a plurality of contact points. The support bodies use these contact points to adhere to the housing by means of welding.